Sucker For You
by Serene Cullen
Summary: This is an insert M for my longer story West Girls however it is also a standalone oneshot. Please enjoy! Serene Cullen


AN: This can be read as a oneshot but is also part of my larger story West Girls. There will be some references back to that but it will still be understandable. Enjoy~ Serene Cullen

Sucker For You

Jade walked into his trailer the day after he had cheated on her. She stared at him from across the room. He was rubbing his eyes from being woken up so early.

"You're only in boxers," she noticed.

He made a noise of acknowledgement and looked down "I suppose I am."

She walked over to a picture of them on his nightstand and looked at it.

"Jade?" his voice reached her as she stared at the picture. She turned to him giving him her attention. "I, well, do you forgive me? Will you be mine again? Are you my Jade West?"

She sighed and raised her eyebrow at him "you're an idiot if you don't know that answer," she said. Still he stared at him ever questioning "fine," she said "I'll try to show you." She set the picture back down and walked over to him. She threw her arms around his neck drawing him close and then kissed him hard on the lips. He responded to her instantly kissing her roughly. He pulled her hips to his and she swayed her hips against him. Beck moaned lightly into the kiss.

Jade had come over for a shower and boy was she in for one. She decided he would share it with her the moment she had begun grinding on him. Now it was time to let him know. Slowly she walked backwards until they were in the bathroom. She closed the door and then leaned up against it. He rubbed her sides sensually and she moaned and moved her hips on his again. Soon he was gripping into her sides so he didn't drop her pants and take her, little did he know that's exactly what she wanted him to do.

She was the first one to make a move, she begun to slide her hands up and down his abs. He moaned startled at her. She continued to rub him and also traced his boxer line. He grabbed her hand "Jade hang on."

She felt tears of rejection come to her eyes, so he didn't want her. "I'm sorry baby but I'm not doing this on innuendo. Please tell me, do you want me to have sex with you? Because if you do I will."

She blushed, Jade West blushed. But she couldn't help it! He was just so blatant about it. She looked down embarrassed but nodded "yes," she whispered.

He didn't say anything after that but he slowly slipped her shirt over her head. He kissed her neck and nipped at it. He was sure to leave a hickey, he grinned as she hissed lightly in pleasure. _Figures_ he thought _she wouldn't be a moaner._ He didn't complain though he found it really sexy. He let her bra slide to the floor as well and slowly massaged her breast in his hand. She hissed again and made other sounds of pleasure but never quiet moaned. He reached for her jeans and she allowed him to remove them. However before he could get her panties off she slid to her knees. She kissed his abs first and then pulled his boxers down. Beck blushed as he realized he was really excited for this.

Jade stared for a moment before opening her mouth and sliding his tip in. She sucked on him and slid her tongue around him as much she could. Beck grabbed the back of her hair and used all the self-control he hand not to shove himself into her. She took her time and he didn't mind at all. He moaned and it encouraged her even more. When he was close to cuming in her mouth he let out a strangled moan that was mixed with "Jade." Hearing her name drove her crazy and she moved her mouth faster on him. Soon he did cum and Jade swallowed every drop she could get her tongue on.

Beck the knelt as well cupping her face and kissing her. She moaned, yes moaned, into the kiss. Her eyes closed and she leaned into him. Slowly he laid her down on his bathroom floor and pulled her panties down. Jade blushed as he surveyed her naked body. She looked away when he muttered 'you're beautiful.' Then Jade felt his hand teasing around her entrance. She gasped the moment his hand even got near her. To Beck's credit he was a lot more patient than he thought he would be. He waited for a very long time until Jade was nearly in tears from her begging. Finally he touched her and _damn_ was she wet! Jade moaned just from that small contact. However Beck's patience only went so far and he slid into her entrance almost immediately after touching her. Jade gave light moans as he explored a woman for what she hoped was the first time. Soon he began pumping his fingers in and out of her and rapid speeds and she screamed for him. 'Beck' and 'oh God yes' were all that past Jade's lips until she came.

Beck went up to her lips then and kissed her. She felt his erection on her inner thigh and moaned lightly at it. "Beck I want you," she mumbled on his lips.

"Jade are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life Beck Oliver. I want you, now and forever." He nodded and put on a condom, as much as they both wanted forever now was not time for a kid.

She wrapped her arms around Beck's neck and pulled him close. "I'm sorry if this hurts honey."

"I'd be pissed and confused if it didn't," she remarked as he pushed in. She closed her eyes tight and tried to push off tears. Damn it would have been easier if he wasn't so big, she decided. Slowly he started moving to try and take her mind off of the pain. It worked. Wonderfully. Soon he had her moaning and screaming for him. She was a biter as they both found out and she gave him a bloody wound on his neck when she came.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized after.

"It's fine," he said putting some gauze on it.

Then they both did shower since they needed it. When they got out they saw they only had fifteen minutes to get to school…they were going to be late.


End file.
